1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physical-quantity detection device detecting a physical quantity given from outside, a method of driving the physical-quantity detection device, and an imaging apparatus detecting light given from outside as a physical quantity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera systems, such as a video camera, an electronic still camera, etc., include a solid-state imaging device including an image sensor having a sensing function for capturing an image, a DSP (digital signal processor) circuit having a signal processing function, a memory circuit having a data-storage function, etc. Also, as shown in FIG. 10, some of the solid-state imaging devices have the configuration including a semiconductor substrate (in the following, referred to as a “sensor chip”) 51 on which image sensors are mounted, a semiconductor substrate (in the following, referred to as a “DSP chip”) 52 on which a DSP circuit is mounted, and a semiconductor substrate (in the following, referred to as a “memory chip”) 53 on which a memory circuit is mounted as individually separate substrates (chips) (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-135481 (FIG. 5)).
In such a configuration, the sensor chip 51 and the DSP chip 52 have been connected by wire bonding with a narrow-width bus of about a few pixels, and the DSP chip 52 and the memory chip 53 have been connected by wire bonding with a narrow-width bus of about a few tens of words. Also, the signal output from the sensor chip 51 to the DSP chip 52 is basically a method (a serial method) of outputting a signal read from each of the pixels in sequence while scanning the pixels for one screen (one frame) in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction.